Robbie Lawler vs. Rory MacDonald 2
The fight was for the UFC welterweight title with Robbie Lawler defending. The Fight The first round began. Lawler blocks a body kick and another. Maybe those are landing, there's another. Crowd chanting Robbie and Rory. Rory lands a jab, eats an inside kick. Rory lands a leg kick. 4:00. Rory clips with a right. Rory lands a jab. And another. Rory lands an inside kick to the groin, they keep going. 3:00. Rory lands a jab. Both guys cautious. Boos. Rory lands a right. And a jab. Gonna be one of those fights. 2:00. Rory lands a jab. Rory lands a right. And a jab. And a body kick. Lawler sprawls a double kneeing the body. Rory lands a jab. Lawler lands a counter right uppercut to the body, 1:00. King Mo in Lawler's corner. Rory lands a body kick. Was warned for hitting the groin. Lawler lands a jab, eats a right. 35. Rory lands an inside kick. Lawler lands a left. 15. R1 ends, 10-9 Rory. "Who the hell knows who won that round?" R2 began. Wait it's already in R3? Rory lands a jab. 4:00. I refreshed the stream, it can't already be R3. Rory lands a jab. Lawler checks a leg kick. Lawler lands a left, eats a counter left. I don't know any more dude.. Switched streams. 3:00. Rory lands a hard high kick. Rory lands a counter right. Crowd chanting Rory. 2:00. Redness on Lawler's stomach. Rory lands a body kick. Rory lands a right to the body. Lawler lands a big southpaw one-two. Rory lands a counter right and left. Lawler lands a one-two. Lawler lands a one-two. Rory lands a left right. And a left counter. Rory's nose is busted up. Lawler lands a big left. 1:00. Confirmed that this is R2. Lawler lands a big one-two. 35. 15. Rory lands a left, eats a left and a right. R2 ends, 10-9 Lawler. R3 began, much better stream. Rory opening up early, lands a one-two and a body kick and a right. Lawler lands a jab and another. Blocks a high kick. USA chant. Rory lands a counter left, eats a counter right and a left. 4:00. Rory eats a left, lands a counter right. Lawler lands a body kick and a jab. Lawler lands a jab, Rory works a single. Lawler stuffs it beautifully sprawling, lefts under. More. Lands a big right as they break. And another counter right hook. Rory's face is a mess. 3:00. Lawler stalking. Ref wants work. Crowd singing. 2:00. Rory lands a high kick. And a body kick. Rory lands a right. Rory lands a high kick. Rory lands a right to the body, eats a counter right hook. Rory feints the high kick. Probably has a broken nose though. Big cut on his forehead over the right eye. 1:00. Lawler lands a left. Rory lands a right. Lawler blocks a high kick, no that hurt, Rory lands a body kick and a right, another, another. Lawler's hurt. Rory landsa high kick. Oh fuck. Rory landsa flying knee, right elbow, left, right, left, knee, two right elbows, left elbow, two right elbows, right elbow, left elbow. Left elbow. Right uppercut. Crowd roaring, left jab, R3 ends, 10-9 Rory, almost finished it. Lawler waves his hand around saying whatever as he wobbles back to his corner, big cut on his head, holy fuck that was close to done. R4 began. Both come out wild-eyed, crowd roaring. Rory lands a jab. Lawler blocks a high kick, Rory lands a left, teeps the face. Lawler's hurting. Rory lands a body kick, rights and lefts, right elbow, big knee, right elbows, rights and lefts, knees the head, front kick to the body. Lawler keeps saying he's fine to Big John. Rory landsa hgih kick and another. Misses a right elbow, lands one. Another. Another. Another. Rory lands a body kick. 4:00. Swelling on Lawler's right eye. Rory lands a high kick and a right. Lawler's wobbly. Lawler stuffs a double. Rory feints the high kick. 3:00 as Rory lands a hard high kick. And a Superman right. Lawler plodding in, eats a right but lands a counter right. Lawler lands a left and a right. Lawler coming forward. Lawler lands a right, eats a left. Clinch, break. Rory blocks a body kick, eats a left elbow and a jab. Lawler lands a jab. 2:00 as Rory lands a high kick, eats a big left. Rory lands a one-two. Lawler sprawls a double beautifully, lands a left. Lands a left. And another. Rory feints the high kick. Rory lands a body kick. 1:00 as Lawler lands a left and a jab. Rory lands a right and a left. Lawler's mouth bleeding badly. Rory lands a blocked high kick. 35 as he tries a right elbow. Lawler lands a left. Lawler lands a left. 15. Rory's face is a mask of blood. Rory lands a body kick. R4 ends, both men staring each other down. WOW! 10-9 Lawler but very close. "Time to put him away Robbie, he's busted up, you're the lion, you're the champ." R5 began, both come out wild-eyed and touch gloves. Lawler's very focused. Rory lands a Superman right, eats a left and a jab. Rory lands a one-two, eats a left. Nice exchange. Robbie lands a jab, eats a left, lands a left and a big left. Lawler lands a big one-two. Lawler lands a big right hook, eats a left elbow. Lawler lands a big left. And another. Another drops Rory. Oh shit. Lawler pounces with a left, a right, a left, holy fuck. Amazing. New favorite fight of all fucking time right there. That punch just shattered Rory's nose, he collapsed holding his hands to the side of his head covering up. Dana's over there talking to Rory, seems to be encouraging words. Lawler said something about "fucking fight," Big John nods. 1:00 R5. Crowd roars. Fuck yeah. "Thank you for one of the best fights I have ever seen in my life," Rogan tells Robbie. Lawler said "No matter what happens I keep coming, coming to knock people out!" Big cut on his top lip. "If people get in my face I'm gonna knock you out!" "That was accumulation of a beatdown. That wasn't one punch, that was years of fighting right there coming to fruition."